Coma
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Remus has been in a coma for a while now. Sirius visits him every morning and tries to get up the guts to tell him how he feels about him. Will today be the day he finally tells him?


**WASSUP? HOW ARE YOU ALL?! So this is just something I did really quickly, because I came up with most of it whilst swimming earlier. It will just be short, but hopefully quite cute. Slash warning for anyone who doesn't like that. Oh and it is muggle AU if you can't tell. This is another for the Potions Challenge: Draught of the Living Death.**

 **Disclaimer: Another thing to add to my list of differences if I had written Harry Potter: Harry would not have named a kid after a dick that just happened to love his mum. He would have instead made the middle name Neville, or something similar.**

 **Enjoy!**

…

Sirius Orion Black sighed and sat back in his chair. The man in front of him hadn't stirred.

Sirius had woken up at, 8:20, taken his morning jog, showered and headed to the hospital, just like he did every morning. Every morning, he would come to the hospital, and sit by Remus John Lupin, and try and get up the guts to tell him what he had wanted to for years.

Remus, Sirius, and two other boys, Peter and James, had been best friends at the Scottish boarding school they had all gone to. They were known as the 'Marauders' and had been famous throughout the school as troublemakers and pranksters.

James had been hot, smart and amazing at football. Everyone loved him, except the one girl he had been pining after since his third year. Lily Evans had finally accepted to go out with him in their seventh year, and they were now engaged.

Peter had been a bit fat, and not amazingly smart, but his friends helped him. He was dependent on them, but was a good man and had learnt a lot of things. He had a loving family, lots of friends, and recently, his first girlfriend.

Remus had been smart, handsome, and often the sensible one. He was a prefect and supposedly the nerd, or the teacher's pet, but the Marauders knew that he was as mischievous as the rest of them. It was him who came up with the loopholes and the ways to get around the school rules, so that McGonagall or any of the other teachers couldn't give them detentions. Remus had got top marks in his A-levels, but he was an outcast in society, simply because he was gay.

Sirius had been sexy, flirty and clever. He was on the football team. He got good levels in every test. He had the ability to get any girl in the school. It had been his last year when he had announced that he was bisexual. He hadn't dated anyone since. Simply because he had his eyes set on one guy, but couldn't bring himself to ask him out for fear of rejection.

One year after graduating, Remus had got caught in a terrible car crash, and ended up in a coma.

Sirius came to see him every day. The doctors told him that Remus would be able to hear him. They also told him that big, happy surprises might wake him up. It was all up to Remus. There was nothing they could do. Remus had to wake himself up.

And so Sirius visited Remus for thirty minutes every morning. He would read one of Remus' favourite books aloud, or tell Remus what had happened yesterday, how Peter, James, Lily and all of their school friends were getting on. Every day he told himself that today he would do it.

He would tell Remus that he loved him.

He would tell Remus how he had been in love with him since he was sixteen. He would tell Remus how much he regretted never telling him, and how much he wished Remus would wake up, even just for a second, so that Sirius could have the chance to finally tell him. But he never had the guts to.

And this morning, a year since the accident, Sirius had come as usual, being taken to Remus' room by the hospital staff, even though he knew the way there now. The staff would smile sadly, and wish him good luck, but he could tell that they would talk about it later. About that poor man Sirius Black, kind enough to come to the hospital every single day, even though that Remus Lupin was probably never going to wake up.

'Why do you think he comes?' they said 'Maybe he feels guilty, maybe they are related? Maybe they were secretly in love?' 'Oh, god I hope not, that Sirius Black is quite hot!'

But today was different because today, Sirius was going tell the unconscious form of his crush what he had been trying to tell him for years. That made it sound slightly less romantic though.

Today he was going to do it.

Then Sirius sat down and started talking to Remus, like he did every morning about trivial stuff. What the weather was like, how James and Lily were getting on. He told Remus about Peter's new girlfriend, maybe that news would be surprising enough to wake him up. But he didn't tell him what he really came to tell him.

Maybe today wasn't that different after all.

So Sirius sighed and sat back in his chair. The man in front of him hadn't stirred.

He had to do it.

He could do it.

Just three words. He had to say three words.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't tell him. Remus didn't love him back, so it wouldn't wake him up.

Sirius leant forward and grabbed Remus' hand. Before anything could happen, Sirius heard a beeping sound. He spun around. A heart monitor was next to him. It had been beeping slowly for a while, but he had noticed it because it sped up.

It had sped up when Sirius had taken Remus' hand.

And it was all the motivation Sirius needed.

"Rem…Listen. I may be completely wrong and you don't have any feelings for me at all. But your heart sped up. That's got to meet something, right? Well, here goes… I love you Rem. I have for a few years now. I mean, even before I told you all I was bi. I love you, and I have for ages. You're smart and kind and brave and handsome. You're gorgeous and beautiful. You have the most beautiful eyes and your lips are so perfect and _just so darn kissable,_ and when you smile, you just light up the whole room, and your eyes crinkle in the most adorable way. And your laugh is just _a goddamn gift to mankind,_ and everything about you is just amazing. You're perfect Remus. You are clever and you study and you love to learn, and the face you make when you learn something new is just adorable and you smile and your eyes light up! Your face could light up the whole _damn_ world. You are shy and confident at the same time, and you read all the time, but you can be just as, if not more, evil than the rest of us. And that little smirk you make when you have a plan, or have worked something out, and it's so adorable and so _sexy_ at the same time, and it's all I can do not to just jump you and ravish you out of your mind. And in sixth year when you got that boyfriend, that Clearwater bloke and I just wanted to take him to one side and _rip his goddamn head off,_ because you are mine Rem, _mine._ That was when I first realised I loved you I think. And I have been trying to get the guts to tell you for ages now, and then the accident happened and I just…" Sirius let out a sob. "I guess I'll probably never have the chance to actually tell you now. But… I love you Remus. Whether you can actually hear me or not, I love you."

The speed of Sirius' talking has sped up through his long speech, but had slowed down at the end.

He leant back in his chair, and then slowly stood up. "So yeah… well, I hope you get better soon…"

Sirius started to leave the room.

"Sirius? I love you too."


End file.
